


Mabuk Cinta

by kenzeira



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hajime is madly in love with Soujiro, Lovely, M/M, Notice Me Senpai BL, Ryuu and Tokiya in love-hate relationship, The Cafe Owner's Name is Haruka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Yuu sampai dibikin penasaran, bagaimana bisa Hajime menaklukan lelaki semacam Soujiro, ganteng tapi lempeng. School Festival Arc. BL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Notice Me Senpai milik Skillshot Labs. Fanfiksi dibuat atas dasar senang-senang tanpa mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun.

            Hajime gagap kalau ditanya siapa perempuan yang disukainya.

            Reiji—anak kelas 3-A yang mengaku seorang ilmuwan—senang sekali menggoda dengan kalimat-kalimat menjurus. Katanya, kalau butuh ramuan cinta, tinggal bilang saja, mau dia buatkan secara percuma. Reiji pulalah pelaku di balik gosip mengenai kedekatannya dengan Haruka, barista di kafe sekolah. Masalahnya perempuan berambut hitam dengan kacamata minus itu jadi terlihat risih setiap kali Hajime datang ke kafe (atau begitulah yang terlihat, walau sebetulnya Haruka tidak henti-henti merona dan salah tingkah tiap Hajime ada).

            Padahal yang ia sukai itu laki-laki. Namanya Soujiro, lelaki jangkung berambut sebahu yang gemar memakai yukata dan membawa-bawa cangkir tradisional dari Cina. Sejauh ini Hajime sudah cukup dekat dengan Soujiro, bahkan sampai pada tahap memanggil nama pendek; Souji. Dan Soujiro kini memanggilnya dengan nama depan dan bukannya nama keluarga.

            Bagi Hajime, hal sepele demikian merupakan kemajuan besar berhubung Soujiro itu tipikal orang yang enggan bicara kalau tidak ditanya. Yuu sampai dibikin penasaran, bagaimana bisa dia menaklukan lelaki semacam Soujiro, ganteng tapi lempeng. Eh, jangan salah, kalau tersenyum, manisnya bukan main (apalagi sampai pipi merona), pokoknya raut muka yang seakan minta dipeluk.

            Makanya, Hajime pasti gagap kalau ditanya siapa perempuan yang sedang dia taksir, karena dia naksirnya laki-laki.

            “Hajime!”

            Yuu lagi-lagi berbuat ulah. Nemplok-nemplok di tangannya, bergelayut manja mentang-mentang tubuhnya kecil mungil. Boneka kelinci selalu dibawa ke mana-mana, boneka ajaib, ujarnya, mengusir segala jenis lelaki homo yang tergoda oleh kepolosannya. Yuu tidak sadar kalau Hajime juga homo. Tapi biarkan sajalah, dia tidak tergoda kok, hanya Soujiro yang mampu membuatnya mimpi basah. Omong-omong, Soujiro tengah menyesap susu kotak rasa stoberi dengan khidmat di sebelahnya.

            “Festival sekolah nanti kau mau bermain Taiko, ya? Padahal aku ingin melihatmu _cosplay_ jadi Natsu Dragneel!”

            Bicara soal _cosplay_ , dengar-dengar Ai bersedia membuatkan baju Naruto untuknya (dengan syarat dia harus bersedia tampil di drama panggung, entah bercerita tentang apa). Lebih-lebih, Tokiya memintanya secara langsung walau harus berdebat dulu dengan Ryuu, musuh bebuyutan Tokiya di klub drama. Padahal Hajime masih maju-mundur.

            “Aku tidak janji, Yuu. Keputusan ada di tangan Ai. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau tampil di panggung.”

            Seakan mendapat ide, Soujiro tiba-tiba berseri-seri. “Aku bisa membuatkanmu baju Goku. Kupikir kau lebih cocok menjadi Goku!”

            Yuu ikut-ikutan berseri. “Benar juga. Kau bisa memamerkan otot-ototmu yang terbentuk karena tak henti bermain Taiko itu, Hajime!”

            Hajime memandang Soujiro tidak yakin. “Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot, Souji. Kau tentu tahu, festival akan dimulai minggu depan. Sulit mengejar waktu, terlebih kau harus menjadi pelatih panahan untuk anggota baru.”

            “Kau tidak mau mengandalkanku?”

            Tidak, tidak, jangan mata itu. Tatapan anjing terbuang yang membuatnya tidak punya pilihan selain menerima tawaran. Dasar kejam. Hajime menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Untung ada Yuu, kalau tidak ada, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Soujiro. Mungkin menciumnya—atau memeluk, meremas … tunggu, jangan terlalu jauh membayangkan. Akan ada sesuatu yang bangun dan itu benar-benar berbahaya.

            Akhirnya Hajime hanya bisa membuang napas panjang. “Baiklah, baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku tidak mau membantu kalau kau tiba-tiba datang dan meminta bantuanku, Souji.”

            Soujiro semakin berseri-seri.

            “Aku tidak sabar menanti festival sekolah tiba!” Yuu berseru riang.

            Hajime melirik Soujiro, begitupun sebaliknya. Dengan mudah, lelaki yang terkenal mencintai budaya dan hal-hal tradisional tersebut menarik senyum simpul paling manis. Jantung Hajime hampir copot melihatnya.

            _Duh, Tuhan, tolong kuatkan hamba_.[]

**10:58 PM – 21 September 2016**


End file.
